


The moon, the stars are nothing without you.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [27]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Distance, Happy Ending, Jonnor - Freeform, Love Song, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from this fic from the song "Lay me down" By Sam Smith..<br/>It's a bit sad..but it seems like written for Jonnor and I couldn't help my self..<br/>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The moon, the stars are nothing without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this fic from the song "Lay me down" By Sam Smith..  
> It's a bit sad..but it seems like written for Jonnor and I couldn't help my self..  
> Enjoy! :)

The world felt blurry for Jude Jacob since the day his boyfriend moved away..

He was resolved to make new friends, to try.. to fill that hole.

But nothing could fill that, nothing but Him.

 

 _Yes, I do, I believe_  
_That one day I will be where I was_  
_Right there, right next to you_

 

“Jude?” Callie called him as to shake him back into reality.

“Yeah?”

They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.. he didn't even paid attention,or cared enough to remember the name of the movie.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes” He simply retorted, watching absently at the tv's screen.

“Jude.. it's okay if you miss him” She started saying .. and Jude rolled his eyes because he knew very well that kind of speech, it always ended with : “..But he's gone, he decided to go.. you need to understand that.”

 

_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, the stars are nothing without you _

 

He knew, he understood. But what he couldn't move on from was the pain, the hole.. the emptiness.

“You should call Jack...” Callie said “ .. Check if he wants to hang out, or play videogames..”

Jude just shook his head, biting his lips.. he distanced himself from Jack, since even playing videogames with him reminded him of Connor. He felt hopeless.

He changed, and Callie noticed.. She was suffering a lot seeing his little brother going throught so much pain, and... she was dreading another “Episode” of selective mutism, since he didn't talk about his feelings, He just said the necessary.. and that was freaking Callie out.

 

 _Your touch, your skin,_  
Where do I begin?   
No words can explain the way I’m missing you 

 

“Where are you going?” She asked seeing him getting up from the couch.

“In my room” He simply said turning around and heading out of the room.

Callie sighed running a hand throught her hair.. she felt herself shaking, she was worried..

She didn't know what to do to make Jude feel better. She wanted her brother back.

 

In his room, Jude slammed his door shut.. feeling anger rising once again from the pit of his stomach.

He felt his breath getting heavier and sweat trickled down his back.

He felt his fists clenching.. and his shoulder gone rigid.

He needed to calm down, he needed to take a deep breath, and everything would have been fine.

He was used to this by now. It was understandable, he didn't have the chance to lash out...he didn't even cry when they said goodbye. It was absolutely normal.. He wanted to cry,but he felt no tears dropping out.

 

_Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside  
These tears, they tell their own story._

 

_“We'll get throught this.” Connor said holding his hands._

_“I promise” He said, and Jude just nodded.. giving one last look at the empty room.. and a significant hurtful glare at the suitcase on Connor's bed._

 

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling’s overwhelming, they're much too strong_  
_But the feeling’s overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 

Just the memory of that day.. Made Jude's stomach clench.. he felt hopeless once again.

He took out his phone from his pocket and he dialed Connor's number.

“Hey!” Connor greeted him cheerily. Jude felt warmth and pain at the same time spreading throught his chest.

“Hey Con.” He simply retorted.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes.. Just wanted to hear your voice.” Jude admitted sitting up on his bed.

“Oww.. My boyfriend misses me” Connor laughed, and Jude's heart lost a beat hearing his happy laughter.. he felt so selfish.. Connor seemed so happy, and he would have done everything in his power to take him back to San Diego, even taking away that happiness from him. He didn't feel deem of his love.

“Are you there?” Connor asked suddenly, worrying and concern filling his voice.

“Yeah..” Jude said softly, clearing his throat “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Connor asked, still with a bit of concern in his voice.

“I just miss you.” He said sadly, and he flinched hearing a distressed noise from the other side of the line.

“Jude..” Connor's voice was trembling.. and Jude thought: “Here we go, I just made him cry.. what kind of boyfriend am I?”

“I love you” Jude said, and luckily Connor laughed.. saying that he loved him too.

“And I miss you too Jude.. You have no idea.. and I'm s...”

“Connor” Jude warned him and he stopped talking immediately.

Jude hated when Connor apologized for choosing to be happy and safe over living with an homophobic father.

 

 _I’m reaching out to you_  
_Can you hear my call? (who's to say you won't hear me?)_  
_This hurt that I’ve been through_  
_I’m missing you, missing you like crazy ._

 

Jude felt his voice trembling, and his eyes filling with tears... he decided that it was for the best if the call ended right there.

“Con..I have to go, Callie is calling me” He lied trying to keep his voice steady.

There was a long pause and Jude thought: “Maybe he figured that I was lying.. and I was about to burst into tears...I don't want to make him feel guilty....I'm a monster”

“Okay..” He said sadly at some point and then “I love you Jude. More than anything.. don't ever forget it.. please.”

Jude took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears from dropping.

“I love you too baby, you have no idea”. And he hang up the call.

 

“Jude..” Jude lifted up his head at the voice, staring at Callie standing near the door.

His sight felt blurry... and he realized that it was blurry for all the tears.

He started crying, and sobbing.. and suddenly he felt Callie's arms wrapping around him. Her hand was on his hair, gently strocking it in a gentle way.. in order to soothe him.

“Shh.. Jude, it's okay”

“C-C-Cal...” He stuttered sobbing into her shoulder, wrapping his arms tighly around her waist.

“It's okay, Jude. It's okay let it all out...” She said feeling her eyes glistening with tears.. she had to do something.. absolutely.

 

She laid in his tiny bed with Jude until he fell asleep, worn out by the tears , gently stroking his hair and occasionally laying kisses throught his hair.

“Damn it..” She said getting up and looking out for their moms.

 

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling’s overwhelming, they're much too strong_  
_But the feeling’s overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 

“Jude..” He was woken up by a cheery voice, and as soon as he slowly opened his eyes he realized it was Callie's.

“Cal..” he whined rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Come on.. get up”

He gave a look at the clock, and his eyes widened looking at her in confusion.

“It's 6 Am...” She smiled brightly.

“I know dummy, come on... You want to see Connor or not?”

At his boyfriend's name his eyes suddenly filled with brightness and pure love.

“What?” He sat up on his bed, still trying to understand what she meant by “You want to see Connor?” Of course he was.. but that meant...

“He's here?” He asked all excited, but the excitement quickly faded away when she shook her head.

“No.. But...” She smiled benting down on the floor and holding up a packed bag with clothes.

“You are going to visit him!”

Jude quickly jumped on her,hugging her tightly.. so tightly, and so warmly...

She smiled.. she made it, she made him happy.

“Really?” he asked smiling widely, and she nodded saying that she asked their moms.. and explained to them the situation.. and since he was so diligent at school, and he got really good grades.. he could have spent few days in LA.

Jude obviously hugged the world out of his moms too , as soon as he came down in the kitchen.

 

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you’re alright?_  
_I’ll take care of you_  
_And I don’t wanna be here if I can’t be with you tonight_

 

The car ride felt the longest of his life, he felt his whole body buzzing with excitement.. and he couldn't keep the smile off his face throughout the whole ride.

“Connor knows?”  
Callie shook her head biting her lips from smiling widely.

“Moms asked his mom thought... so, it will be a surprise”

“I can't wait to see him” Jude said sighing.. it was only a month, but he felt like it's been a whole year since the last time he saw him.

They finally arrived at the address Connor's mom gave to their moms and Jude felt suddenly nervous, fiddling with his fingers.

“Ehy..” Callie said from the driver seat, reaching out to his hands.  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” Jude said softly smiling “I Just feel nervous.. what If he doesn't like this surpr..”

“Jude!” Callie smacked him playfully on his shoulder.

“That boy” She said pointing with her finger to his house “.. is crazy about you!”

Jude laughed loudly nodding.

“Yeah.. he is” He agreed.

“I Mean..I've never seen in my entire life someone so needy.. and clingy!” She laughed.

“Ehy!” Jude laughed trying to defending him “It's my boyfriend you're talking about.”  
“Then..” She said poking with her finger into Jude's shoulder “ Go get him!”

“I Will” Jude said unbuckling his seatbelt, but before getting out of the car he hugged tightly his sister for the millionth time that day.

“Thanks Cal.”

She returned the affectionate gesture with a loving smile on her face.

“You're welcome Jude.”

 

The nervousness and the anxiety was once again full on force throught all over his body.

He took a deep breath before knocking softly on his boyfriend's bedroom door.

His mother was so happy to have him there, and she immediately told him to go up into Connor's room.

“Come in..” Connor's soft voice was music to Jude's hear.. and he felt his heart beating like crazy into his chest.

He opened the door, and he walked in..

The light was cracking in throught the window, and he looked over where Connor was laying into his bed, with his back facing him.

“I'm not getting up mom.” Jude bit his lips keeping himself from laughing hard, he let his bag falling on the floor, slowly approaching his bed and taking off his shoes..

“Mom?” He asked without turning around.

Jude laid a knee on his bed just near his legs and Connor suddenly jerked around.

His face was priceless, his eyes were huge and dilated..his mouth was wide open and he had the most adorable blush on his cheeks.

“Hi” Jude said still standing across from him, with his knee on the bed.

“H..H..” Connor's mouth opened and closed in a second.. and Jude couldn't hold back his laugh anymore.

Especially since Connor rubbed his eyes, like to check if it was dream or reality.

“This must be a dream” Connor said staring at him in disbelief.

“Let me check that for you” Jude said leaning towards him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Connor's hands run over Jude's shoulder holding him tightly to his body, and even if he needed to breathe, he couldn't pull away from Jude.. afraid that it was just a dream.

“ Jude...” He said softly, slowing opening his eyes, and finding him there.. in his arms, above him with the most gorgeous smile on his face.

“It's real Con.. I'm here”

“Oh my god” Connor said, holding his face into his hands and connecting their lips once again.

  
_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you’re alright?_  
_I’ll take care of you_ _  
_ _And I don’t wanna be here if I can’t be with you tonight._

“I can't believe you are here.” Connor said laying his arm around Jude's shoulder adjusting the both of them on his bed.

“Me too.” Jude replied resting his head on Connor's chest, hearing the fast pace of his heart beats.. that just mirrowed his own.

In that moment, it didn't matter the distance.. it didn't matter that they only had three days.. It only mattered the two of them, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it :) it's bitter sweet LOL


End file.
